Reincarnation Roulette
by Nemesis13
Summary: Since the fateful day he had gone through with the Zero Requiem Lelouch had found himself being reborn across the multiverse, suffering endlessly as Fates punching bag. Eons have passed and now he finds himself in a strange position, he was in a reality very close to his original. Sure, he was a girl now but what did he care? He had Geass, he had followers, he could work with this.
1. Prologue

_**Insomnia and a random idea, what if Lelouch just kept dying over and over and over again ending up in different versions of himself? And what happens when he ends up in a reality where Suzaku is just as genre savvy as he is? Add a dash of a Milly and a sprinkle of Jeremiah and we have ourselves a ball. More a drabble than anything but what do you expect from an insomnia fic? Enjoy and review if you liked it!**_

* * *

"Fucking hell," she sputtered out as the men hovering around the bound girl stared at her in open surprise while she took in her surroundings with a baleful eye.

First off, Lelouch was a girl again which was annoying, primarily because he had to get used to not having a dick once again which was admittedly tedious. He felt the same way after coming off of several lifetimes as a woman and being a man again, getting used to having a dick was just as bizarre as the opposite as it ended up.

Regardless, priorities.

Sighing the girl bound to the chair let her memories roil a bit before coming to a decision on how to handle her current situation. She hadn't been raped, yet, which was a plus considering that had been one of the most horrific ways he had died in the past, tying only with getting roasted to death. Regardless she had been tortured yes, but not well, and these idiots all exhibited shame as they had beaten her small body demanding answers she didn't have.

Bloody amateurs. Thank God.

Ah, and _there_ were the missing memories, she was the third Princess of the Holy Empire of Britannia, one Luluka vi Britannia who was the eldest daughter of Empress Marianne and her sadist of a father Emperor Charles zi Britannia. Still as pretentiously hands off in her upbringing as they had been in his first life.

Lovely.

Sighing Lelouch glanced at his captors and for a moment considered casting his Geass on them, but a few seconds later decided against it. It would be more entertaining to see how they reacted without it.

"Are we done yet?" The question was bored and tired, just like the girl who had asked it. As the Japanese men surrounding her began screaming at her in rage Luluka just rolled her eyes while she waited for the coming beating.

She wasn't disappointed, joke was on them though, Lelouch's pain tolerance was ridiculous at this point in his existence.

Getting thrown back into the storeroom she shared with Suzaku, Lelouch calmly reflected on how he had ended up in this situation, in this lifetime at least.

Apparently, taking a page from the book of rational thinking Princess Luluka had _not_ stormed into the throne room while it was in full attendance of the entire nobility, demanding the Emperor come visit his injured daughter and investigate his wife's murder. No, she'd been smart, used Cornelia and Clovis as intermediaries and managed to use their influence to save the Ashford family from losing their noble status while she used her mother's guard to investigate the murder on her behalf.

This bit her in the ass so hard it wasn't even funny.

Basically, she was still elected to be a hostage to be sent out to the Japanese since she was the eldest child of the Emperor's favorite consort primarily because she had been sticking her nose where it wasn't wanted.

This meant she was sent out, alone.

This sucked, all things considered, but she was still able to make friends with Suzaku, who insisted she get involved with his martial arts training and this time around she had actually listened.

No crippled little sister to take care of as an excuse and all that.

Things went the way they had beforehand, but after the invasion she had nowhere to run, the Ashfords had not been ruined, thus hadn't been forced to uproot themselves and move to Japan after all.

Suzaku had insisted she follow him to his father's bunker which she had done since she didn't have any other options. When the pair had arrived Genbu's grin had set off every alarm in her head.

She had been dragged away, shoved into a small room, striped naked, and quickly zip tied to a chair. Then the camera had been set up and the torture began, all to try and guilt her father, who had sent her here to begin with, into stopping the invasion.

Even before Lelouch's apathetic mind had been uploaded to her own, Luluka knew full well how stupid this move was.

The Britannians began pushing harder, and showed even less mercy seeing what happened to one of their princesses left in the Japanese care, so the morons tortured her more. It was idiotic, why a certified genius like Tohdoh had followed this dumbass was anyone's guess.

Then, on the...third day? Yeah, the third day of torture, Suzaku had successfully stabbed his father in the gut in an attempt to free her.

Genbu didn't die, and his guards beat her best friend to near death before throwing him into her cell, which was where she now found herself.

Yay.

Lelouch sighed as he glanced to the ceiling, hopelessly wondering when he would finally be done with all this shit and be allowed to rest.

"Lulu...you...ok?" Glancing over at Suzaku's bruised body she snorted as she scooted to his side before dropping her head on his stomach.

"Hell no," he let out a pained laugh before nodding shakily in return.

"Yeah, me neither...we're gonna die, aren't we?"

Lelouch didn't hesitate, "Yeah, we most likely are."

Suzaku remained silent for a time before speaking up again, "I'll kill you first, if you want me to..."

Huh, interesting.

"Why would you offer that Suzaku?"

His response took some time to formulate, but eventually he got his words together, "I know what happens to girls in these sort of situations... I...I'm not as ignorant as everyone thinks I am. I don't want that for you...you didn't do anything wrong...you don't deserve to suffer through _that_..."

Well holy fucking shit, did Lelouch actually end up in a reality with a pragmatic and sympathetic Suzaku?

Stop the damn presses folks, we have a miracle here.

"Suzaku, I-" she was cut off as the building shook and the lights flickered, she really couldn't help herself from snarking out as dust fell from the ceiling at the next strike, "Oh cool it gets worse!"

Shakily standing up Suzaku clasped a broken chair leg in his hands as he took position before the door, guarding the prone princess as he wavered back and forth on unsteady feet.

"What the hell are you doing Suzaku, you just offered to kill me now you're getting all over protective?"

He still swayed a bit but he shot her a smirk that caused Lelouch to pause a moment, "I offered to kill you to protect you Lulu. If someone is attacking this base it has to be your people, which means I have to keep you safe till they find you."

God. Damned. Honorable. Fool.

Hands still zip tied together she wiped the tears from her eyes while taking on her most imperious tone, "Suzaku Kururugi, will you be my knight of honor?"

Her friend, understandably blanched at that question, mostly due to confusion.

"What?"

"Suzaku Kururugi, wilt thou upon this day pledge fealty to Britannia, and stand as a Knight of the Crown?"

She was delirious Lelouch realized, dying perhaps but not likely, most certainly with fever though, but, still she had to keep focus.

"Will you be a Knight of the Crown!?" She practically screamed at her terrified friend, a moment later, miraculously, he seemed to put it all together as his brow furrowed in consternation.

"Yes, your highness."

Beautiful words, the words of survival.

"Does thy wish to abandon thy self and become the sword and shield for the sake of the greater good?"

Suzaku took in a shuddering breath before whispering "Yes, your highness."

Shakily extending her bloodied hands Lelouch tapped both of Suzaku's shoulders before whimpering out, "I the Third Princess of Britannia, Luluka vi Britannia do hereby dub thee Sir Suzaku Kururugi, may your courage and devotion become a shining example to the people of the Empire...my...knight..."

As she began shaking Suzaku was about to drag her into her pile of rags that served as her bed when the door swung open, not even thinking about it he snatched his broken chair leg in both hands and glared at the figures silhouetted in the doorway.

"I'll die before I let you touch My Princess you bastards!"

There was a momentary pause, before a dark haired man stepped forward as he adjusted his glasses, " _Your_ Princess?"

Suzaku nodded once as he tightened his grip around the haft of wood, "Yes, I'm her sworn knight, I took the vows and everything..."

The man stared at him a few more moments before nodding and bowed slightly, "Sir Gilbert Guilford, Knight of Honor to Princess Cornelia li Britannia."

Suzaku stared at him in turn before nodding as well, "Sir Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Honor to Princess Luluka vi Britannia."

Guilford smiled slightly while extending his hand, "Well met."

Suzaku hesitated a moment before taking the offered hand, "Well met. Now...can we get my Princess to a doctor or is there more posturing involved with this?"

Guilford could only laugh, "Oh I like you. Yes, transportation is underway. As an aside your father is on the run, so you'll likely be considered a person of interest, sorry to say."

As a pair of paramedics rushed into the room to secure Luluka Suzaku met Guilford's gaze evenly as a mirthless smile cut across his lips.

"That so...would you like to know where he is running to?"


	2. Impressing Senpai

**So to clear some confusion, Lelouch always thinks of himself as Lelouch, it is quite literally the only way he has kept himself sane in countless eons of existence. So while everyone refers to him as Luluka, that isn't how he thinks of himself, for now at least, it will change eventually.**

 **EDIT-Those wondering why there was a double post, it wasn't my fault. Like, two minutes after I posted this chapter the site had an aneurysm and crashed, so I had to redo everything. Sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

As the VTOL transport lifted off from the now burning ruins of the Prime Minister of Japan's personal bunker one Lord Gilbert Guilford ignored the gentle sway of the craft while contemplating the two comatose broken forms before him. Both secured to gurneys as medics cleaned their wounds and beginning the prep for emergency surgery as soon as they made it to the carrier group.

Elbows resting on his knees, chin across his bridged fingers he was doing his best to connect this bloody battered little girl to one of the most vivacious, caring and down right brilliant people he had ever met.

He, like the rest of the world had seen the videos of her torture, had felt his rage build as they broke her fingers, tore out her nails, and beat her bloody. Even her torturers looked sick with what they were doing in the end, not that it had saved them from a painful death, Britannia was after all baying for retribution.

The thing that stuck in the knight's mind though was yes, she screamed during her torture, who wouldn't? It was in between the screams, when she began taunting them, laconically asking if that was all they had, that one thing was made abundantly clear.

They had indeed broken her body.

They had gotten no where near breaking her spirit.

Turning from Luluka Guilford appraised the Prime Minister's son with open interest, not only sparked by the boys willingness to throw himself head first at threats to 'his' princess, but also from what they had gathered from the handful of survivors.

Before they had all been put down for what they had done to the Princess, of course.

Essentially, the boy had showed up with Cornelia's little sister after successfully making it through a war zone on their own seeking shelter. The Prime Minister, in what many were now calling a fit of madness, saw Princess Luluka as a means to an end to stop the invasion and proceeded to use her as a bargaining chip.

One the Emperor ignored.

Thus began the torturing, which one Suzuku Kururugi hadn't been made aware of for a few days, thinking his friend was only being held for questioning.

When he found out the truth he demanded that his father stop this madness, which resulted in said father smacking the boy down and telling him to show proper respect to his betters.

So Suzaku stabbed him in the stomach and tried to escape with the princess.

Guilford couldn't help smirking at that a bit, brash yes, but a move worthy of one who called themselves a Knight of Honor.

Unfortunately escape was not to be since the princess was in no condition to be moved, and that was how the young Japanese boy ended up looking nearly as rough as his self proclaimed charge.

Sighing he leaned back into the crash seat and glanced out the window, noticing that the rolling hills and rocky shores had given way to open blue ocean. Good, while the kids had been stabilized he wanted to make damn sure they were treated as soon as possible, god only knew what infections and internal injuries they had acquired.

Just then Guilford's radio squawked and he quickly hit the key on his headset, "Guilford here, talk to me."

There was a spray of static before he heard a returning voice, "My lord this is the 14th Recon group, reporting as ordered on the intel you supplied us from the Prime Minister's bunker."

Guilford's eyebrows raised at that, fast work. "Report then."

The man sounded all together pleased, "We got him sir, he hadn't made it far but without the routes pointed out we likely wouldn't have caught up with him. Unfortunately the target chose to fight to the death and bled out before we could stabilize him."

"I see," Guilford began, "so Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi is dead?"

"Yes sir."

Nodding he quickly replied, "Very good, well done soldier. If there are any changes to the situation let me know."

Turning the radio off he glanced to Suzaku's prone form as a wry smile curled across his lips, "Well son, I can honestly say there is nothing anyone can possibly infer about your loyalty to the Crown now. Or, at least to your Princess, I think Cornelia might even approve of you."

Glancing back at Luluka he couldn't help shrugging lightly while throwing out, "Probably anyway."

* * *

As Suzaku felt himself waking up he immedietly regretted even attempting to do so. Everything, _everything_ , hurt.

"There are 206 bones in the human body, and I'm fairly certain I can feel every one of them at the moment..." he muttered to himself languidly. There was a brief laugh to his left, and as he turned his head he could make out a figure leaning against the wall silhouetted in the rooms dim lighting.

"Been there before, my first day in basic actually. They made us run twenty kilometers in full combat gear and packs, and to think I had been confident going in with my daily ten kilometer runs. How are you feeling son?"

Son? Hell no one had ever called him that before, not even his father, it was either 'boy' or 'my heir', so this was a bit weird.

Since he didn't know where he was, and was fairly sure he could easily be restrained to the bed, he decided honesty was the best policy. Lulu always told him he was a terrible liar regardless.

"I've been in worse pain sir, not that I can really remember it at the moment..."

"Cheeky," the man stated with an amused scoff.

"I...where is Princess Luluka? Where am I? Who are you?"

"Good order of questioning for a Knight of Honor," the man said with what Suzaku perceived to be a nod of approval. "The Princess is in ICU right now, she'll likely make a full recovery but it isn't going to be easy. Don't worry she'll have the best aid being a Royal can buy. You two are currently on the HMS Triumphant, an Arnold class Super Battleship Carrier, so no need to worry about your safety. As for who I am, well we met rather briefly two days or so ago."

The man stepped forward and as the light from the hall washed over him Suzaku's eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh good, you weren't a hallucination, how bad was I? Did you manage to catch my fath...the Prime Minister with the information I gave you?"

Lord Guilford pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he let out a sigh, "Well, you like the Princess were suffering under multiple infections, yours not being nearly as bad as hers. A day and night of antibiotics cut the fever down to favorable levels and you'll be pleased to know you had no broken bones. Though the internal bleeding took them a bit to stanch but it was taken care of in the end, and your rather extensive bruising will take time to heal as well.

"As for the Prime Minister, he died fighting the force that was sent to intercept him, he bled out before they could save him."

Suzaku was silent for a time before asking, "Did he suffer, in the end?"

Guilford fixed his gaze on him a few moments before nodding slowly, "Yes, most likely, bleeding out is not a good way to go."

The child stared at the ceiling as his hands worried knots in his blanket for a time before he whispered, "Good."

Silence permeated the room for a time before Guilford spoke again, "Did you truly say the vows? Did you honestly swear yourself to the Crown and Princess Luluka?"

Suzaku turned his head and raised a brow at the Knight, which even _that_ had hurt, before replying with, "No. I swore myself to Princess Luluka, _then_ the Crown."

Guilford stared at the boy a few more moments before shaking his head, "I may come to regret this, but I like you son. You have the true grit needed to be a part of our Order. Once the Princess wakes up, and confirms what I personally feel to be true, we'll begin your training."

Suzaku blinked at that, "Ah...my training?"

Guilford nodded as he leaned down and plucked up a stack of printouts and placed them on his bedside, "Quite, you can't expect to serve your Princess without proper training.

"Now normally, to become a Knight, much less a Knight of Honor one must undertake two years of training at a military academy, but due to your circumstances we can cheat a bit. You're ten, which means you are at the bare minimum three years too young to even consider going to an academy, that isn't a bad thing though. If you'll accept tutoring from myself, and any other Knights I can get to fill the rotation we can tutor you over the next three years, and by that point you'll only have to pay lip service to an academy. At most, six months, at which point you will have to go through the whole pomp and circumstance Knighting Ceremony."

Suzaku pushed himself up shakily and Guilford quickly adjusted the bed to allow him to rest sitting up as the boy shakily grabbed the top sheet of paper and began reading it in confusion.

"Why...why are you doing this for me? I'm...Japanese...or...whatever your people are going to Number mine, why?"

Guilford stared at the boy a moment and then gave him a sad smile, "It is rather simple Sir Kururugi. The way you act towards Princess Luluka? The protectiveness, the willingness to throw oneself in harms way to protect her despite it likely costing you your life? Well... I feel the same way for Princess Cornelia. Besides, we work for the Royal family, citizenship isn't really an issue."

With that Lord Guilford left the room leaving a very confused child behind as he tried to understand how his life had led him to this point.

* * *

Lelouch's eyelids were heavy, and felt like sandpaper against his eyes as he forced them open to take in his surroundings and couldn't help sighing as he realized that yet again he was in a hospital room. What, did he reincarnate as a cancer patient again? Or maybe he was in a sanitarium in the Victorian era and had just received a lobotomy, that was always fucking _fantastic_.

Oh better yet, a victim of a tuberculosis outbreak and they were just going to euthanize him and toss his body in an incinerator, a classic truly.

Fuck, if they were going to kill him couldn't they just get it over with so he could have a peaceful life or a two as a farmer or an academic? Ugh...

Lifting his hands to swipe his hair from his face he paused and stared at the splinted, bandage wrapped digits in utter confusion.

"Oh what fresh hell is this?"

There was a shuffling to his side when a familiar pair of jade eyes met his rather startled gaze, "Oh Luluka, you're finally awake! You had everyone worried, when they cut the meds for the induced coma they were expecting you to wake within the day but it's been almost a week. Are...are you feeling ok?"

The boy grimaced as he shook his head quickly, "Of course you aren't ok, I mean, um, are you with us right now? No more hallucinations?"

It couldn't be, really? Smiling slightly, which hurt like a son of a bitch Lelouch extended one bandaged hand and placed it next to the boys cheek, doing his best not to apply pressure to the still fragile bones in her hand.

"Su..zaku? It wasn't...a dream?"

The boy grinned in return, "No, we were saved at the last minute by your sister's Knight Sir Guilford. We got lucky, when the Britannians stormed the bunker most of my f...of the Prime Minister's soldiers were busy trying to cover his escape into the tunnels on the other side of the facility."

Lelouch just grinned widely a moment before letting exhaustion overwhelm him, "Oh, good. So if I sleep now...you'll be here when I wake up, right?"

Suzaku gently placed her fragile hand beside her before placing his own on her cheek, "Always Lulu, I did swear to be your Knight after all."

He, she, whatever, passed out at the point smiling, hoping that when consciousness returned, this hadn't been another dream turned nightmare.

He'd had enough of those to last a hundred thousand lifetimes.

* * *

 **So Suzaku bonding with his Senpai and Lelouch realizing that maybe just maybe, everything won't suck this time around. Well, as much as it normally does for him.**

 **IMPORTANT!-I was thinking of adding 'Omake' style add-ons to the end of the chapters giving insight into Lelouch's many, _many_ past lives, would you guys like to read that? Cause I have plenty of ideas to throw out there.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Checking up on Little Sister

**Cornelia's intro into this cluster bomb of chaos. Not much progression but a lot of cuteness as the most important living woman in Lelouch's current life gets a read on the situation. Review my friends!**

* * *

The siege upon the Japanese isles had been a bit of an obsession on Princess Cornelia li Britannia's part, this she would readily admit to as she fervently searched out her missing little sister. Whenever a new video appeared on the internet of her torture and the demands made by her captures it catalyzed Cornelia to new heights of unrestrained violence against her hated foes.

The only thing that really tempered her rage was when those she had conquered had willingly approached her, weeping and prostrating themselves apologizing for their leaders lack of sanity. Begging for their children to be forgiven for Genbu Kururugi's idiocy even if it came out of the parents hides.

That kind of open supplication rather ruined the entire thing for her, and she'd leave the shocked parents behind as she continued her push through the mainland without overtly punishing anyone.

What was the point in torturing people who had nothing to do with the decision making? Really these peasants were to become the backbone of the working class of this Area and setting a precedent of torturing them for their bosses mistakes would do nothing for future productivity.

Cornelia felt a dark corner in her heart twitch realizing fully well that Luluka would approve of this rather Machiavellian line of thought. Her baby sister was pragmatic like that.

There was a reason aside from Euphemia, Luluka was her favorite sibling.

"Princess Cornelia, a message from your Knight." Her Gil, had her love found a sign of her errant sibling? Doing her best not to show her rabid interest in this subject she shot her hand out and took the offered handset into her willing grasp.

"li Britannia, talk to me."

"Lulu's safe Nel."

Cornelia didn't bother faking it, she melted into her chair and let out a quiet sigh of relief, the calm baritone of her Knight confirming what she wanted most doing everything in the world to relax her sense of being.

"How is she Gil?"

Lord Guilford paused for several moments before speaking, "Not good." Her heart froze, "All of her fingers and toes were broken, the videos made that much obvious. She has four broken ribs, her left lower left leg was broken in three places, and she is covered in contusions. Even with stem cell support she is looking at six months of therapy at best."

Cornelia gritted her teeth as she rested her head against the wall, "It took three months of stem cell injections to repair Nunnally's spine..."

Guilford was silent for a time before he quietly stated, "I know Princess, she was that bad off. Her Knight wasn't much better."

Cornelia froze up at that, "Her Knight?"

"Sir Suzaku Kururugi, the now deceased Prime Minister's son."

Before she could lash out at this Guilford calmly and concisely explained the boys actions and situation to her, in the end, she was impressed.

"I see...I'll leave the rest of the invasion in Darlton's hands, he is more than capable of finishing things here. Am I able to see them now or are they already in transit to Pearl Harbor?"

Guilford sounded apologetic as he calmly replied, "They were both sent to Pearl two hours ago, as soon as they were stable the surgeons wanted them at a dedicated facility. As it stands Luluka won't be out of her medically induced coma for a few more days, though her Knight seems to be up and about at the moment. Not happy mind you, but active."

Cornelia mulled that over a few moments before nodding slowly, "Very well, stay with them, my Knight, and protect them for the time being. Once my little sister is awake and alert and can explain her end of the story we'll decide where to go from there. As it stands now I'll finish my duty here in Japan. Not much point in pulling up stakes if she is unconscious after all."

She knew Guilford would feel agonized about leaving her unprotected but he also knew his duty, so he calmly stated, "As you wish, your highness," and hung up on the call.

A week later, Cornelia landed on the island of Oahu and largely ignored the lines of battleship carriers that filled the inlets docks as she was guided to Pearl Harbor's rather extensive medical facilities.

Normally she would have paused to take in the grandeur of her father's naval might but right now? She did not bloody well care, she had a little sister to look in on. Following the map a receptionist had given her Cornelia made her was to Luluka's room when she saw her Knight leaning against the wall, smiling lightly.

Curious she approached him, and once making sure there were no cameras in the area gave him a quick kiss, then paused as he pressed a finger against her lips looking highly amused as he gestured towards the half opened door.

Leaning forward, she barely managed to keep her own laughter in check.

Her little sister was sitting up in bed, a pillow case pulled across her eyes as a small boy sat cross legged in front of her, a serving tray covered in a dozen different colors of gelatin cups resting before him. Plastic spoon in hand he extended the utensil towards Luluka who slurped of the red colored snack and a moment later made a humming noise.

"Cherry...strawberry?" She tentavially said, the boy glanced down at the label looking slightly confused as he replied.

"Cherry huckleberry actually. I...what is a huckleberry Lulu?"

Her little sister let out a bewildered, "I have no rudding idea, next?" Before the boy grabbed another cup and offered its bounty earning a pleased moan from the girl.

"Oh that is definitely blue, I love blue, blue is delicious."

The boy let out a huff as he placed the spoon and cup aside while crossing his arms in consternation, "We've been over this before Lulu, blue is not a flavor it is a color!"

Luluka sniffed disdainfully, and even if she were blind folded she glanced aside for effect if nothing else, "I believe we went over this when we snuck out of the sanctuary and hit that convenience store before the war. The Icee machine clearly declared that Blue was in fact a flavor."

The boy rolled his eyes, "Blue _Raspberry_ Lulu," he said in a tired tone.

"Are there blue raspberries in nature Suzaku?"

The boy froze, then tilted his head to the side, "No?"

Luluka then grinned triumphantly, "Then Blue, is in fact a flavor, I win."

Her smugness was cut off as a spoonful of gelatin was shoved into her mouth, a moment later she swallowed the snack and looked vaguely confused as she did so.

"Citrus, but I can't...I can't lock down what it was."

"Orange and lemon," Suzaku stated flatly, the girl turned her blinded gaze to her friend in open shock.

"You cheated!"

"Yup!" He chirped out, and a moment later the girl giggled openly.

"Oh I've taught you well! Ok, next?"

Cornelia then took Guilford's arm and pulled him away with her to go sit in the waiting room, her little sister was after all in good hands for the time being.


	4. Sowing Chaos is a Hobby of Mine

_**A Week After Awakening**_

* * *

"I hate this game," Luluka stated flatly as she stared down at the board before her, eyebrow twitching slightly as she turned to her Knight while she calmly stated "Place a stone at 9x6."

Suzaku did as was commanded as he stared at the board contemplating his own next move while absently lifting a teacup to Luluka's mouth so she could sip on its steaming contents. Her still mending and bound fingers twitched as the independently minded Princess prickled under the coddling of her best friend, yet she had the good grace to accept it for what it was.

He cared about her and was willing to cater to her while she healed, and wasn't that a bitch to deal with?

"Go is definitely more complex than chess, I'll give you that," he muttered as he placed his own white stone on the board, Luluka only scoffed in reply as she motioned her next move which he dutifully followed.

"It isn't more complex it simply has fewer rules, chess ends when you take out the King or push the piece into an unwinnable situation. Go just keeps rolling on till you get bored, I hate it, I want a definitive victory, not a pat on the head for a good effort."

Lelouch wanted his opponents to realize that it had been _he_ who crushed them after all, and my didn't that little tick scream of Charles zi Britannia's influence?

Shut up brain, your input is not required nor wanted at the moment.

"You make it sound like it's a real battle Lulu," Suzaku stated as he placed one of his stones oblivious to his friends thoughts. Luluka met his eyes a moment later making him pause at the intensity of her gaze.

"The game cannot move on if the King isn't willing to place himself in the line of danger Suzaku. That means if you don't know who the King is, who do you know who to follow?" Sighing she kicked back letting her cheap office chair roll a bit before stating, "Are you bored yet?"

That non sequitur caused the Japanese boy to pause and stare at the game board before nodding slowly, "Yeah, I am. Umm..." Bereft of ideas on how to entertain the young royal he was saved a moment later by his Princess.

Luluka let out a laugh and smiled lightly as she calmly stated, "I'd love to watch you play that Final Fantasy game for a bit, it would be a change of pace if nothing else yes?"

Suzaku smiled in turn as he helped his Princess from the office seat to her wheelchair and began rolling her back to her rooms, not once noticing the look of blissful contentment on the currently crippled royals face.

It was, after all, the little things that got one through life, and she was not about to complain about that.

 _ **Five Months Later**_

"Come on little sister, you can do this, I believe in you." Luluka gritted her teeth and ignored her older sister as her hands shakily shifted the blocks before her and built them up into a solid wall while seething in embarrassed rage. Physical therapy was nothing new to her, but having Cornelia along with Suzaku and Guilford present made things more difficult than they needed to be.

Primarily because Lelouch respected all three of them and having them encourage her to perform a child's task infuriated the quasi-immortal being to the point where she was considering committing genocide. Shaking hands placing the last block in its position and once done she let her arms drop as pain shot through the limbs, finally letting the tears go as she took in her creation with a tired gaze.

"Good job Lulu, your motor reflexes should be completely healed by the end of the year if you can keep this up," Suzaku muttered as the boys thin arms stretched past her shoulders and began rubbing down her own to massage the shaking limbs.

"I hate being weak," she muttered as Cornelia approached her and took a knee to meet Lelouch's gaze evenly, a moment later she leaned forward and kissed the small girl on the cheek with a sigh.

"You are not weak, you are _healing_ , there is a difference little one. This? This may have seemed like a series of childish tests but they proved you are strong enough to be moved back to the mainland. Would you like that little sister? To go home to Pendragon and see Nunnally, Euphemia, and Clovis again?"

Fucking God help her, Lelouch did want to see them all again. It had been... So. Damn. Long.

"I think I can handle it Nel... I want to get out of this hospital, I want to see my sisters and brothers, I want to be part of the world again..."

Glancing over her shoulder she met Suzaku's jade gaze and smiled at her knight, "Hope you're up for it my Knight."

Suzaku earned a shot of laughter from both Princesses and the older knight as he scoffed out, "If your family is half as intense as you and your sister I'm well prepared. If they're less than that I fear I may die from boredom Lulu."

Lelouch had a very hard time accepting this...being happy thing, but he was going to make the most of it, before he died and had to suffer another life of loneliness.

"I guarantee you'll never be bored with Euphie and Nunnally's attempts at cooking, Clovis's art shows, Schneizel's politicking, and Odysseus trying to dress all his little sisters up like dolls. I think you can handle all of them...hopefully."

"Well then," Cornelia began, "why don't we begin packing up and getting you ready to go home then?"

Home. Lelouch glanced to Suzaku and her older sister, thought of Nunnally and Euphemia, and hell, even that menace Milly, and smiled.

"I'd like that sis...I'd like to go home..."

* * *

 ** _Omake: Life 4,021, Universe B-Run 1423_**

Lelouch really hated this timeline considering it was the one he usually found himself in. He liked to call it the 'Trafalgar Went Right' or the 'America Fuck Yeah' series of events, a world where Britannia wasn't a thing because Britain had kicked France's ass and Washington's Rebellion succeeded.

It was...unique, he'd give it that, although he truly despised this faux democratic republic North America perpetuated. The fact they tricked the populace into thinking they had the freedom of choice despite having two far right parties to choose from in the voting booths was almost as sadly pathetic as it was hilarious.

This countries liberals would be considered European conservatives, and their conservatives, shit, the Demon Emperor would have had them executed for their agenda of pushing their pathetic religion into the political field alone much less their self serving industrial war complex policies.

Actually, strike that, Lelouch would have had the lot of them killed off, all the politicians, all the lawyers and judges and faux fighters for freedom. They all disgusted him, and as someone who had conquered the world once upon a time to save it from itself he figured he had better insight than most.

Sadly, when he had awoken in this world as one Rachel Wright he had flipped a coin, as was his wont, tails for world domination, heads for becoming a pediatrician and it had landed on heads. So respecting the coin, Lelouch was living the quiet life this time around.

Rachel really didn't mind her life that much honestly. It was a little boring yes, but no one was trying to kill her on a regular basis, which was an amusing change. She had an idiot husband who thought he was keeping his affair with his secretary secret, three children who thank the Gods above and below took after their mother in the cunning department, and weirdly enough she was really good at bowling.

Lelouch loved lives like this, where he just got to live, where their was no one depending on him beyond familial obligations, where he could just live and keep moving on with a smile on his face.

Slamming the trunk of her gas guzzling SUV shut Rachel came to the rather amusing decision to bring compact nuclear reactors into play for this reality. It'd be hilarious actually, suburbanite trophy wife cracks nuclear fusion in her off time while her husband fucks his secretary, really, funny.

"Hey Shelly," her eldest daughter met Rachel's gaze as she slid into the drivers seat, "Want to completely destroy the worlds oil trade industry and possibly cause a global depression by making energy production near free?"

Lelouch liked Shelly, she was one of the rare number of his thousands of descendants who had acquired his sadism _and_ intelligence, so when she smiled and chirped out, "Sure," he could only grin in return.

Ending the world as they knew it for shits and giggles? Why not?

Rachel laughed as she started the SUV, wondering if it would be best to simply release the blueprints on the internet rather then developing in a lab and...crap.

"Oh dang it all the O'Briens are bringing their daughter in and I promised to be there..."

"Anything wrong with her?" Shelly asked in concern, Lelouch shook her head at that.

"Nah, think she's gonna need glasses though, her mom's very near sighted and if you take her ramblings in Korean for what they are it's a family trait so I'll probably have to offer my recommendations on an optometrist."

"So destroy the worlds economy, or give an eight year old a checkup?"

The two Wright women remained silent before Lelouch spoke up, "Flip a coin."

Shelly did so before turning back to her mom, "tails."

Rachel grinned and handed her phone to her daughter, "Post that blueprint to Facebook would you? Wonder how the world is gonna handle cold fusion."

Lelouch cackled inwardly, ah sweet sweet chaos.

* * *

 **Lady Lily Anne, the wonderful beautiful woman she is helped me with the main story, sadly I passed out before we could get too far thanks to my shit sleeping habits. The Omake was all me, and I found it kind of hilarious to write Lelouch's thoughts from the mind of a suburbanite trophy wife's POV, that was new. Know it isn't a full chapter but insomnia is what it is, please review!**


	5. A Knight's Orange Tinted Honor

**Feeling ill from what I'm guessing is the flu and upset because being medicated to the gills I think I insulted a friend.**

 **On top of that. Insomnia, just my luck**

 **Luluka's return with a sympathetic family, I kind of enjoy this twist honestly, tell me what you think of it.**

 **OH! If you have any suggestions for Lelouch's previous lives go ahead and offer them up, fair warning though. I have never watched Naruto or One Piece, and I despise Twilight for making Vampires into sissies.**

* * *

Prince Clovis la Britannia shifted about as he observed those around him and sighed lightly due to the fact that despite the upcoming arrival, the greeting party was rather small. Not that it really surprised him much honestly, even if it made him feel a sense of melancholy while reflecting on his errant little sister.

The Third Princess Luluka vi Britannia, the eldest child of their Emperor father's favored and now fallen consort Marianne vi Britannia was not well liked by the courts. A precocious girl with a brilliant mind and sharp wit who had been shoved into the spotlight to take over for her assassinated mother, who then upon miracles of miracles, managed to keep her House and allies intact during the following turmoil.

Then, while still licking her wounds the jackals gathered, infuriated that their attempts to discredit the House of Ashford failed had bribed and cajoled both the House of Lords and House of Commons to vote Luluka to be the hostage sent to Japan to placate their future enemy.

The Emperor and the Royal Family as it ends up had not even known of this turn of events until after Luluka was already en route to the Japanese Isles.

Clovis scoffed lightly at that, rarely had he seen father fall into such a rage, and nearly a dozen noble families had been exterminated for going behind his back to set up one of his favored daughters for death.

Unfortunetly it was far too little far too late.

Britannia would lose face if they rescinded the pact, and since the invasion of Japan had been inevitable at that point over a dozen contingency plans were put in place to recover the erstwhile princess after war was declared.

Before the first missiles launched, before the Knightmares dropped, there was supposed to be a special forces divison airdropped on Princess Luluka's location to recover her and bring her back to the Homeland. Safe and sound, completely oblivious to the war that was left behind her.

Unfortunately someone had rescinded the Emperor's order to evacuate his daughter.

Unholy Hell followed when it was reported that Britannia had invaded Japan while one of the nations beloved Royalty was still in the Japanese governments hands, and it became worse, for the Royal Family at least, when they found out Emperor Charles knew nothing about it.

Someone had sidestepped the _EMPEROR_ to make sure Luluka died in that invasion.

Clovis smirked at that, they obviously underestimated his little sister.

While she had survived, almost all due to and rather ironically because of the Japanese Prime Minister's son, she had been tortured, body broken, and left to die for the crime of being a Britannian Princess.

Her reaction was to laugh at and mock her torturers while spitting her lifes blood in their faces.

God. Damn. It. All. Luluka. Why did you have to take after both your parents in such a way?

Regardless, despite it all, she had survived, she had mostly recovered from her injuries, and the incoming VTOL craft coming in for a landing meant she was now _home._ As the airship settled to the ground and the turbines wound down the side hatch lowered slowly before locking into place.

A few moments later he saw his sister Cornelia step down the walkway while guiding a tiny figure clasped at her side, the ravenette child grasping a cane in her left hand as she resolutely walked down the stairs.

Clovis couldn't be prouder. His little sister had survived betrayel, exile, torture, and here she was, refusing to even use a wheelchair as she she eventually stopped at the foot of the hatch to take in her gathered siblings.

She looked nervous as she glanced about before finally meeting Clovis's gaze, she grinned at him earning one in return before she spoke.

"Hello all, I am home."

Regal, prim proper. She was a Princess no matter her injuries, and Clovis felt more than ever his pride in her was well justified.

 _That_ was when their little sisters charged the injured girl, both of them crying as they wrapped their arms around Luluka, their sobbing visages breaking Cornelia's hold on her.

Nearly tottering over as Euphemia and Nunnally sobbed on her shoulders Lelouch felt his left leg giving out, the still mending limb not having the strength to sustain the new weight pushed upon it.

Goddamn broken bones, and it wasn't like Luluka was a dedicated athlete to begin with so she was shit out of luck and-

"Ladies step back please," blinking she belatedly realized Suzaku had swept her up into his arms and she couldn't but help to glare at him.

"What are you doing Suzaku?"

He grinned in turn, "Why, I am simply taking my injured princess to her next destination, was there something wrong with that?"

Growling she glanced to her little sisters, both who were grinning, before replying, "I can walk on my own you know."

"Nope, obviously you can't handle the rigors of dealing with your adoring sisters otherwise they could not have possibly shaken your consistence so. It is now my obligation to take you to your family's sitting parlor."

Luluka blanched, "Suzaku no, seriously this is undignified I can walk on my own just fine," he smirked in turn before glancing towards Euphemia and Nunnally.

"Now that the princess is in a proper princess carry where shall we take her?"

"SUZAKU!" Her indignant cry was ignored as her sister spoke up.

"Follow me!" Euphumia declared as she ran towards the tea room.

Clovis couldn't help but break out chuckling as Schneivel and Cornelia followed his lead towards the children's destination.

"That was rather adorable," the blonde prince stated, Cornelia nodded once while rolling her eyes towards the sky.

"You get used to it, Sir Suzaku and our little sister dote on each other more than I'd like to admit.

Schneizel raised a brow at that, " _Sir_ Suzaku?"

Cornelia shrugged, "Luluka knighted him her personal Knight of Honor and he protected her from his own father, even sold the man out to avenge her treatment. So yes, _Sir_ Suzaku, all we need is someone to give him full time training since I can't really afford to dedicate Guilford to it for his full education."

Clovis pondered on that a moment, then grinned as he turned to his sister, "I've been in contact with one of Empress Marianne's former guards who has expressed interest in continuing his service to the vi Britannia line. I'm sure he would readily accept tutoring her chosen Knight of Honor if it meant he could still serve her family."

Schneizel hummed at that a moment before glancing towards Cornelia who shrugged once then gained a nod from her.

"Very well, what is his name?"

Clovis smiled and nodded lightly, "Sir Jermiah Gottwald."


	6. A Knighted Orange In a Princess's Court

**Lily and I have been working on this most of the day, I had contemplated another omake but I really don't feel like it at the moment honestly.**

 **Though I have an absolutely hilarious idea for Lelouch to live the life of Light Yagami and run into his fellow immortal Harry Potter who is a woman in this life to completely troll the world with his recently acquired Death Note along with his witch girlfriend's reality bending skillset.**

 **The undying pair just start killing assholes at random and every time the police put them on surveillance they just shag like rabbits solely to make everything as awkward as possible for the watchers, and they know it.**

 **Huh...think that's gonna be a thing...**

 **Anywho, read and review folks!**

* * *

Sir Jeremiah Gottwald was to put it lightly, nervous, about his meeting with Princess Luluka vi Britannia. Although the summons had come through her brother Clovis with the pretense being that he was to begin the training of her sworn Knight of Honor he could not quite shake the feeling that something more was going on here.

After all, he _had_ served the Royal Guard that had failed to protect her mother the Empress Lady Marianne from assassins in her own home, which happened to be the very building he was currently approaching. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists at that thought, his stride becoming slightly more rigid as he approached the front gates of the Aires Villa.

If she wanted revenge for her mother's murder, for his failure at his sworn duty, he would accept it, because he truly did blame himself, but...there could be another reason he was called here, a secret, silent hope that he dare not even give thought to due to its utter audacity.

Still, it was a hope that stuck on the back of his mind that perhaps the young Princess wanted to draw him into the fold once again, and that pale hope was the only thing keeping him moving at the moment.

Stopping before the armed guards he presented his papers and was handing his sidearm over to the senior of the pair when he waved it off pushing Jeremiah's hand back in the process.

"No you will be of no use to her highness unarmed Sir Gottwald, she made it very clear that her Orange Knight was to be armed at all times, for her safety of course."

Orange Knight? What? He didn't understand but... Oh. OH!

He had to resist the urge to grin, his Princess, his Lady's eldest daughter and heir trusted her safety to him so adamantly that she insisted that he be armed in her presence. Graciously accepting his ID back the gates opened and Jeremiah approached the villa proper with a skip to his step, slightly dazed at the fact that his undying loyalty to the vi Britannia line had never been in question.

Just as Lelouch had planned of course, not that Jeremiah had any need of knowing that little tidbit.

Entering the villa Jeremiah was met by an Asian maid with kind, yet analyzing eyes who gave him a proper bow while gesturing for him to follow her. Nodding he did so, and after a few moments he decided to try and get some information out of the woman.

"So how long have you worked for the vi Britannias?"

The woman didn't slow her pace in the slightest as she replied in a respectful tone, "Only a short while really. My family has been sworn to the Ashfords for roughly the last hundred years and it was Duke Ashford's idea to have me protect, that is, serve, the young princesses."

That was a purposeful slip, Jeremiah knew that from the moment she spoke it. This was no mere maid, she was a body guard, a servant to his future Lady, or at the very least her most loyal ally the Ashfords.

Jeremiah smirked to himself as he nodded slowly, "My name is Sir Jeremiah Gottwald, what is yours if I may ask?"

She tilted her head to the side a moment and was reminded what her Lady had told her earlier, that the man following her was her Britannian reflection and that she should trust him. Why the injured princess had so much faith in the man was not her place to question, so she replied truthfully.

"Sayoko Shinozaki, the 37th successor of the Shinozaki school of martial arts."

Jeremiah couldn't help grinning at that, called it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you miss Shinozaki."

"You may call me Sayoko Sir Gottwald, the young mistress does not stand on formality with those she trusts."

"Then you may call me Jeremiah, Sayoko. After all who am I to question my liege's commands?"

She stopped walking, paused a moment, then turned to meet Jeremiah's gaze evenly, "Not to be presumptuous but would it be fair to say that you too follow the path of chivalry?"

Jeremiah nodded stiffly at that, "It would be fair to say so in deed."

She stared at him a moment longer before smirking and continued walking on motioning for him to follow, "I do believe you and I will get along splendidly, Jeremiah."

* * *

Once entering the palace's inner gardens the first thing that the pair of young adults saw was to say the least, complete chaos.

There were three young girls and what looked to be...Prince Clovis(?!) hiding behind a hedge holding water balloons, all of them soaked completely through. In the center of the garden sat a small girl, completely dry, sipping on a glass of lemonade while pointing at the boy beside her who himself had a tub of water balloons at his feet.

"Suzaku, commence barrage four."

The drawled out order brought Jeremiah to a stop and he realized that this was Princess Luluka vi Britannia and the boy standing next to her must be her sworn knight, the eleven Suzaku Kururugi.

"Yes your highness, I, your ever loyal servant shall fell your enemies without remorse!"

Jeremiah felt a tick of jealousy at that and decided then and there to save it for the field, he was after all there to train the boy. Still he grinned as Suzaku began throwing water balloons with precise accuracy causing Clovis, Millicent, Euphemia, and Nunnally to screech and run from their cover as they tried to retaliate with little success.

Luluka just laughed looking for all the world that she was having the time of her life.

Sayoko let out a loud cough, then threw a kunai between the two groups to break up the 'fight' while announcing, "Sir Jeremiah Gottwald to meet with Princess Luluka vi Britannia."

As the groups dispersed she leaned towards Jeremiah while whispering, "That isn't really what kunai are meant for it just looks impressive, they're more stabbing implements than anything."

"No throwing stars?" He replied in a bemused and slightly mocking tone, she scoffed at that while matching his own sense of mocking levity.

"Throwing stars are for people who watch too many kung-fu movies, now-"

A thoroughly amused voice interrupted her a moment later, "Will you two stop flirting for at least the next five minutes? There is business to be done after all."

Sayoko and Jeremiah both blushed as they stood at attention and bowed to the Princess before them.

"My apologies your highness!" They stated in tandem, this only made Luluka roll her eyes and motion them to follow her.

"Right right. Look what it comes down to is I have quite a few enemies, and very few allies. Thankfully the allies I _do_ have are kind of on the scarier end of the spectrum which works for now, but I'll need more to expand my plans further on. Lord Jeremiah am I to assume you shall carry on the oaths you made to my mother, myself and my sister before Lady Marianne's assassination?"

As Luluka entered her study Jeremiah followed her in and he suddenly felt as if he was lined up in the scope of an expert sniper as the Princess leaned up against her desk and Sayoko locked the door behind her.

Most men, _weaker_ men would have felt a trill of fear at this display, Jeremiah simply smiled as he took a knee and bowed his head, "I swear upon my life and honor to protect the daughters of Lady Marianne from this day and to the end of all days. I Jeremiah Gottwald shall be your sworn shield, your sword of retribution, and your loyal retainer for all times, if you will have me, My Lady."

He froze a moment when he felt a blade touch the side of his neck, then it pressed against the opposite side, and was then gone.

"Rise, Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald, servant of the Royal Family. Your loyalty to the line of vi Britannia was never in question, I simply needed the pomp and circumstance for the records. You, my Orange Knight are now my Head of the house guard, and also in charge of training my Knight of Honor in the ways of your order to best serve me. Do you accept this offering or shall you reject it and return to your regular duties?"

Did he accept her offer?! Lady Marianne's eldest had just offered him a position of authority only matched by the Royal Family itself and to be put in direct charge of her families security and the training of her personal Knight!

"I accept," he began managing to hold back his emotions much to his own surprise, "I accept your gracious offer and the future opportunities it presents, _my_ Princess."

Placing the ceremonial sword she had been holding in Sayoko's hands Princess Luluka smirked, walked to the other side of the desk, and sat in her chair.

"Excellent," she crooned out as she tapped her bridged fingers together in thinly veiled glee. "First and foremost are you well rested enough to escort me to several rather...irritating Nobles to iron out an issue with a rather prodigious family I wish to ally to the vi Britannias and Ashfords?"

Jeremiah scoffed in bemusement at that, "Of course, your Highness."

"Good," she drawled out while hopping off her chair then paused a moment as she winced a bit; she waved the maid off as she took up her cane and shook her head in irritation. "I truly hate being a broken bird, it is as cliche as it is annoying. Very well Margrave, we are to begin destroying the network that is trying to force the Lord in question to divorce his wife due to current politics. The first piece has already been moved by yours truly, Schneizel thought it was cute I was playing politics already and placed his stamp on the paperwork. _But~_ we still have to do our own part."

Her sing song tone most certainly earned his curiosity as Jeremiah accepted the folder offered to him by his Princess and read the first sheet with a quirked brow.

"Misa Kozuki, born in San Francisco in 1979, married to Duke Marcus Stadtfeld and mother of two children, Nathan and Karen."

"Also known as Naoto and Kallen, and all the birth information is made up, she's pure Japanese but as far as the bureaucrats are concerned she's now third generation, her kids fourth, making them pure bloods. Funny that right? Now, ready to make some very well connected economical alliances?"

He couldn't help grinning at the waif of a girl walking before him as she twirled her cane while being followed closely by her maid/bodyguard.

How had he ever gotten so lucky to be sworn to a family of Valkyries?

"Lulu there you are! You have to take your meds now, didn't you have your alarm on you!?"

His Lady froze as the Eleven boy, err, her _knight_ rushed into the corridor with a bottle of water in one hand and a fist full of pills in the other, Luluka for her part looked a bit abashed as she blushed brightly at the overt display of concern.

Sayoko just smirked while Jeremiah restrained a growl. How _dare_ that ingrate speak to his Lady lik-

"Damn it all I forgot again, thanks Suzu what would I do without you?" Taking the pills she downed them with a grimace and chased them down with the entire bottle of water, wiping her mouth she handed it back to her Knight with a kind smile.

"You'll never know because I'm not going anywhere! Anyway I've gotta go check back on Nunnally, I think Milly and Euphie started a prank war and she's trying to mediate it which will...err..."

"Only end in tragedy?" Luluka offered helpfully, which only had Suzaku grinning in return.

"Yeah that, you're...ok with Sayoko and the new guy right?"

'New guy!?' Jeremiah fumed in silent rage.

"Yeah we're good, my sisters are under your protection, serve them well my Knight." Suzaku smiled, bowed, kissed her hand then quickly bolted off leaving a bemused Princess in his wake as she shook her head and began moving back down the hall.

"That boy, what am I ever going to do with him?"

Jeremiah didn't know what _his_ Princess would do with the boy, but he certainly knew what he was going to do with him.

"Hope you like doing push-ups bucko..."

"What was that Jerry?"

"I was wondering what sort of car you had picking us up for this little distraction your Highness."

"Ah," Luluka stated with a twirl of her hand, "We're dealing with pretentious douche nozzle Nobles so an armored limo. Oh, and an escort of four Knightmares, because fuck the police I'm Marianne the Flash's daughter and I roll in style."

It took everything in Jeremiah's willpower not to state 'You're Goddamned RIGHT!' while he instead nodded slowly, "Understood, your Highness."

Today had been a rather good day to be one Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald.


	7. Unanticipated Revelations

**I crashed at like... eleven, woke up at four, and decided to write. This is the end result, hope you enjoyed.**

* * *

If Lelouch were to be honest with himself, and he usually was unless he was attempting to justify an extra slice of cheesecake being snagged away for later, then his summons to his father's court was not surprising.

Really he was just curious what action brought Luluka to her father's attention, binding the Stadfelts to the Ashfords via her familial manipulations, or her publicly backing up Schneizel's current policies in return for his help in said venture.

Not that she cared, Lord Stadfeldt had practically fallen over himself to thank her for saving his marriage, and a pact agreeing to manufacture the more civilian targeted consumer items coming out of Ashford was a small price to pay.

Luluka had to smirk at that, first videogame related haptic interface goggles, fetching cats eye glasses for herself thanks, next neural interfaces for Knightmare Frames.

That though, was for a later date.

Then there was Kallen...

No.

Just...no...

Lelouch couldn't hang on to that one... Not now at least...

Sighing as her limo pulled up to the Imperial palace the eleven year old princess allowed her stoic knight to open the door for her while doing her best not to roll her eyes at Jeremiah's antics.

Seriously man, learn to relax.

Suzaku soon stood at her side and gently hooked her arm into his own making it very clear, at least to her, that he was simply escorting her while the princess managed to traverse the expanse of crimson carpet upon her own power even if she had to use a cane.

It was a...welcomed gesture on his part. Luluka briefly reflected that she did not deserve this sort of loyalty but the thought was pushed aside as they reached the massive doors leading to the Imperial Throne Room.

Suzaku let his anxiety get to him as he dry swallowed while Luluka just looked bored; though in truth what would anyone expect from a being who literally forgot how many millions of years old she was? Hell the only reason she was actually putting any effort into this was because it was the only time she'd ever returned to a world nearly identical to Lelouch's first life.

It was almost a novelty, really, being able to interact with what she considered her true family for the first time in eons.

Before her thoughts could turn truly melancholy the doors before them split open, knight and princess exchanged glances, and soon marched into the massive room.

If truth were to be told Luluka had not actually expected the entirety of Britannia's nobility to be present, and if Jeremiah's gasp from behind her was anything to go by, neither had he.

Still, propriety.

Squinting her eyes while gritting her teeth, she muttered, "Very well then," so quietly that only her Knight of Honor heard it, and proceeded down the crimson path, her cane's tapping the only sound heard by the surrounding masses.

Once she reached the podium that housed her father's throne Suzaku released her arm and took a knee while offering a traditional salute, Jeremiah followed suite on her opposite side while lowering his head.

Luluka placed her cane before her, met the Emperor of Britannia's gaze evenly, and stood there placidly, unmoving.

No platitudes, no greetings, no empty words meant to keep the masses heeled, just two wolves eyeing each other and not finding the other wanting.

"Daughter, you look well after your ordeal."

Emperor Charles zi Britannia's first words towards his daughter in public could have stopped the presses right there.

He had _never_ acknowledged one of his children as son or daughter, and the way Luluka's eyes widened, she had caught this as well.

Tightening her grip on her cane she used her off hand to motion Jeremiah and Suzaku to stand before turning back to the Emperor nodding slightly.

"I am difficult to cow when it suits me, Your Majesty, and I intend to make it as difficult as possible for as long as I can manage it."

Charles, _chuckled_.

"Of course, you are your mother's daughter after all. Tell me, how is your sister these days?"

Lelouch was honestly lost at this point, why the fuck did he care about Nunnally now when he hadn't even shown interest when she was injured along with mother's assassination?

Ugh, whatever time to move this on, "She is taking to my and sister Cornelia's tutelage well, Your Majesty."

Charles leaned back into the throne while staring down at her with his identical violet gaze, eventually he spun his hand and bellowed out, "LEAVE US!"

As the gathered nobility marched towards the exits Luluka blinked rapidly while Jeremiah grasped Suzaku's arm and dragged him away while muttering just loudly enough for her to hear, "It is in the Emperor's court now."

She wouldn't forget the look of manic rage in her Knight of Honor's eyes as he was dragged away fully recognizing his singular loyalty, but for this moment she turned to the Emperor with a cold glare as the pair stood in the now quite empty room.

She hadn't realized she had drawn it but the small pistol she kept up her sleeve was now in her hand and was shakily aimed at her father, who, for reasons known only to himself, looked impressed.

"Relax, daughter, I will not harm you. Also, I need to execute my head of security, why he expected one of my own blood to not be armed and being fully intent on assassination is beyond me, still, follow.

Emperor Charles turned his back to her and walked towards a small door beside his throne, grimacing Luluka holstered her pistol and followed on, the clacking of her cane on the marble flagstones echoing through the room.

Once they entered the inner gardens her father actually seemed to deflate as he leaned against the wall, and despite herself she rushed forward and grasped his hand while looking up at his violet gaze in surprise.

"Your Majesty what is ailing you?"

He laughed lightly before, much to her surprise, grasping her by the small of her back and pulling her into a hug.

"More than I can say daughter, more than I can say... You are so very much like her, you know?"

Breaking away from the Emperor's grasp she tilted her head to the side in confusion as she stood before him with her arms crossed.

"So very like who, Your Majesty?"

At this Charles finally lost his temper, "Please daughter, at least call me father, I..." He froze up and sighed as he glanced out towards the gardens shadowed in the Arizona twilight.

"My apologies, Luluka. You remind me so much of your mother I tend to lose myself in memories. I miss her, so very much, but politics got in the way of justice, and then the jackals tried to have you sacrificed while I mourned her passing..."

He shook his head a moment later, all the while her fingernails dug into her palms, "Yet you took care of them did you not father?"

Charles turned to her and graced her with a light smirk, "You are not _wrong_ daughter. Still, you have impressed me, survived what others could not, yet that puts me in a bit of a quandary."

He paused a moment before continuing, "Tell me, daughter, if I were to make you Crown Princess, what would you do?"

Luluka didn't even hesitate in answering him.

"Make everyone think it was a feint to alleviate pressure and threats on Schneizel's placement as the heir to the Throne."

The Emperor laughed uproariously at that, then gently ran his fingers through his daughters hair.

"You are very much the product of Marianne and I. Very well, today, I shall begin your tutoring."

Lelouch mentally cocked his head to the side while outwardly smiling pleasantly.

Well, this was new.

"My, tutoring father?"

He smirked at her confusion while nodding slowly, "Yes, your tutoring so when you become the 99th Empress of Britannia, you are not found wanting."

Luluka nodded slowly at this, and after making excuses that she needed to sit down and think about this turn of events managed to get away from her father long enough to find a toilet to vomit into.

It would seem Lelouch had finally earned his father's love...fucking hell.


	8. A Father's Approval Earned

**Insomnia, you get a story, I hopefully get sleep please enjoy.**

 **Also Lelouch is really really really confused about his relationship with his parents at this point because it ends up even after millions of years of existence, he still craves Charles and Marianne's approval even if he intends on killing them if they decide trying to kill God is a good idea a second time around.**

* * *

When Lelouch stumbled out of the loo her father was waiting for her with a concerned gaze marring his features, which in on itself was disconcerting and so she really didn't know what to say to the imposing man. They stared at each other for a few tense moments before Charles stepped forward and gently placed his hand on her head, then of all things affectionately ruffled her hair slightly.

What. The. Fuck.

"It is all a bit to take in my dear I know, honestly your reaction was better then I could have hoped for, most would have likely gone catatonic finding out they were to inherit a third of the world."

That...was a thing now wasn't it? Lelouch relaxed a bit before nodding slowly, "I will not lie father, I am honored at being chosen as crown princess... yet confused as well. Why me?"

Charles sighed, stared down at the slightly shaking girl clutching her cane like a lifeline before him, and in a moment of utter embarrassment for herself, yet a moment of endearment for the Emperor, Charles swept her up in a bridal carry earning him a surprised squeak while walking back to his office.

"It is a mixture of reasons honestly my dear, unfortunately nothing in life can be as simple as we wish it could be."

His deep voice echoed off the walls while his pouting daughter glared at him over the indignity of her situation which didn't help her in the slightest really. She looked just like Marianne when she was told she could not murder a nobleman who had offended her, but had not been ordered to not destroy him economically.

Which _would_ happen if Charles didn't set that stipulation at the get go.

Gods did he miss his only real wife, that wonderfully vindictive minx was one of a kind and their daughter was certainly following in her footsteps already, he could only hope Nunnally would follow suite.

Entering his office he placed Luluka back in the comfortable visitor's chair before falling into his own throne like one, he stared at his scowling daughter a few moments, reflecting only briefly that it was more adorable pouting than anything else before continuing his explanation.

"I have one hundred and sixty seven children my dear heart, do you have any idea how many of their number I actually bothered to remember by name?"

Luluka blinked owlishly at the non sequitur before shaking her head slowly, "No father I do not."

"Nine, nine of my dozens of children were actually worth putting the effort into remembering, and of those nine only five had any chance of taking the throne and only two of those could actually run this country well enough that I wouldn't worry about a total collapse of modern civilization."

Luluka blinked and tilted her head to the side in curiosity, a tick her mother shared to indicate that she was honestly curious and listening but was not going to give him the pleasure of knowing it.

Charles had to resist the urge to laugh out loud. It was honestly almost like having a mini Marianne sitting before him really, and that thought both wrenched and warmed his heart.

"Odysseus, while not being an astute statesman is a responsible one and would take over if he had to. He would be a mediocre ruler at best yes but he would do us all proud in the effort and I can respect him for that. Guinevere is..."

"A moronic slut with far too much pull on the inner courts simply due to her looks and the fact she will fuck anyone necessary to get what she wants?" Luluka stated this and a moment later a hand shot to her mouth as she blushed furiously, Charles did not comment on her current condition as he nodded in turn, why deny the truth?

"Essentially, yes. Cornelia could lead but she would hate absolutely every moment of it, and would likely find reasons to declare war on someone just to get the hell off the throne and do something to get her adrenaline flowing. Brilliant she may be, but she is painfully predictable when it comes to her preferences."

Luluka scowled at that and glanced away from her father while muttering, "Well yeah I suppose but still-"

"Luluka," Charles rumbled regaining her attention, "I approve of your loyalty to your elder sister, you love her just as much as she loves you but please, you know I am right."

She deflated at that and nodded slowly, "I... Yes I cannot disagree with your assessment despite how much I want to father..."

"And stop pouting, while it is adorable it is unbecoming for the crown princess."

"I am _not_ adorable and I am _not_ pouting," she stated darkly while locking gazes with her father who only chuckled in return.

"Yes, you are, on both accounts. Regardless that brings me down to the only two who feel the duty to lead our nation and have the ruthless cunning to do it well. That being you and Schneizel, and of the two, I chose you, daughter, do you know why?"

Lelouch was completely honest in his response, "I have no idea father, none at all."

Charles stood and walked towards the window and stared out it a few moments before stating, "If I were to order you, right now, to execute your little sisters, Nunnally and Euphemia, what would you do?"

He waited a heartbeat before turning around seeing the absolutely infuriated visage of his daughter sneering at him, clenching her cane so hard that he was honestly surprised she hadn't bent the damn thing while she shook in her fury.

"I-I-I wo-woul-" the complete and utterly enraged contempt that boiled off the girl was practically palpable, this only made Charles smirk as he walked back to his chair and sat down. Placing his elbows on the desk he bridged his fingers and rested his chin against them before smiling broadly.

" _That_ reaction is why I chose you over Schneizel."

Her fury dissipated as confusion took hold, "Father?" The tone was informal, almost meek, and very lost.

Charles sighed while he leaned back into his chair, "Daughter, you and Schneizel both exhibit terrifying levels of intellect, unfathomable cunning, a sense of duty to your station, and an ability to put your own well being aside to accomplish a goal. Your imprisonment alone proved that last bit, namely refusing to allow your enemies see you break. Regardless of that do you know what makes you different from Schneizel?"

She stared at him a few moments before shaking her head, honestly Lelouch always felt they were two sides of the same coin, but the Emperor's response truly surprised him.

"The difference is, if I ordered Schneizel to murder his little sisters in cold blood he would do it if I gave him a good enough reason to do so. You, in turn, would very likely try to kill me for ordering you to do something you personally view as vile, taboo, and beyond reproach while also ensuring their escape into the night. Essentially my dear, while you have a bit of a psychotic bend to your thinking, and do not insult me by denying it, I find it highly entertaining regardless, you love your family dearly. Schneizel in turn is a high functioning sociopath and will do everything in his power to achieve his goals, for the greater good of the world of course."

Luluka stared at her father in wide eyed shock and for the first time in a few thousand years found herself completely speechless. Did...did Charles always have this understanding of his children? Had Ragnarok truly consumed him so much that he just quit caring and let the powder keg blow because it didn't really matter? Why care now? Why make her crown princess now if he intended to kill God? So many questions...

"I...see..."

Charles scoffed, "I honestly doubt that, but you will eventually understand. I will not make an open announcement of my decision for the foreseeable future, simply declaring you my daughter in front of the court will cause us both enough problems already, no need to add to them. Still I want you here once a week for tutoring, to see how the state is run, and for you to absorb what it truly means to be this nations Sovereign. Do you think you can handle that?"

In a split second she was so many people, so many lives, but at that moment, at that very second, she was Zero, the Man of Miracles and met the Emperor of Britannia's gaze evenly before nodding slowly.

"Father, I won't handle it, I will _dominate_ it."

Charles stared at her a moment before breaking out laughing, he then stood, stepped around the desk, and pulled her into a tight hug, "Sweet Christ Marianne would be so proud of you right now!"

Luluka did not know why, but that...that statement made her feel rather happy as she returned the hug.

* * *

When Luluka was escorted back to her limo by Jerry and Suzu she had her thoughts lost in contemplation of the future, and what the butterfly effect of her actions had caused. She mulled things over for a time when an idea struck her, on the surface a meaningless bit of trivia but one that could actually be a lynch pin to the current timeline.

"Jerry...in my mother's household do you remember an Anya Alstreim?"

Jeremiah's brow creased slightly as he tilted his head to the side, eventually his eyes widened in remembrance as he nodded quickly, "Yes actually. She was intended to sit in on etiquette lessons with your Lady mother but was waylaid by air traffic before she could attend any courses. Lucky, I suppose, that she was not involved with...everything."

Luluka suppressed the urge to whistle as she leaned back in her seat, that settled it then. Anya wasn't there, so her mother couldn't fire off her one shot geass which meant...father had no idea his brother had murdered his wife and that the psychotic little shit would happily attempt to off said woman's daughters at every turn. Oh hell so much suddenly made sense and now she had to figure out how to corner an immortal idiotic leprechaun long enough to throw him through a wood chipper and cryogenically deal with the leftovers.

Fucking. Hell.

"Jerry, if her parents are still open to it I'd like to be in charge of her lessons, an extended hand of resolve from the vi Britannia line, do you think that is possible or even desirable for them?"

Suzaku looked a bit confused but honestly that was to be expected, Britannian politics were at their best fucking insane, but a moment later her Orange Knight replied in the positive.

"I am sure they would accept the invitation my lady, and may I say I am proud of your long term thinking in tying her noble line to your own."

Jerry you have no idea.

Still, V.V. was a thing, and he was a threat to Nunnally and the others so the little troll had to go, which meant Luluka needed to make a trap for the little fucker.

Luluka grinned viciously as she muttered, "Oh this could be amusing..."

Suzaku glanced over to her and asked, "What was that Lulu?"

"I want a gyro, you up for Greek buddy?"

Suzaku was silent for a moment before nodding slightly, "I wouldn't mind a parsley salad."

"Greek it is! Jerry, tell the driver to take us wherever good Greek food is."

As her knight did so she dropped her head to Suzaku's shoulder while grimly reflecting on the fact that sometimes, being part of the royalty was rather fun.

In spite of the fact that in a few short years this entire clusterfuck would be her problem if her father didn't pull off Ragnarok and she managed to avoid getting assassinated. Still...the little things made it bearable at the very least.

She smirked at that, after all, she _was_ Zero, and nothing was impossible when you truly put your mind to it.

Sighing Luluka slipped from Suzaku's shoulder and her head soon firmly rested in his lap a moment later as she muttered, "I'll destroy the world, and remake it anew..."

Suzauku smirked at that before dryly asking, "Is that before or after you get a gyro?"

"Sandwich first, revolution later," she muttered flatly earning her a laugh from her best friend who began running a hand through her hair which made her feel a bit more relaxed.

"Yes, your majesty," she ignored the playful tone as she fell asleep muttering mostly to herself in the process.

"Damn right..."

* * *

 **I'm enjoying Charles and Luluka's relationship, they are far more alike then Lulu would ever like to admit but the truth is the truth. Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Quality Time With Dad

**Short yes, but the segment simply wouldn't fit into what I have planned for the next chapter and honestly, it amused the hell out of me and I wanted to share it. Oh and the first segment of a multipart Omake. ENJOY!**

* * *

Luluka had not really known what to expect her first tutoring session with her father would involve, in all honesty she had not even bothered to contemplate it due to the simple fact that this entire scenario was _not_ in her overarching plans.

Eventually respecting her achievements and machinations? Yes, it would fit the mold

Actually caring about her and wishing to nurture her growth as a leader? No, just...no. She had no idea how to handle that.

So finding herself in her father's personal study, playing chess as she sipped sparkling grape juice while the Emperor of Britannia lectured her on the finer points of global politics was about as surreal as things could get.

Moving his rook to check her king Luluka frowned as she moved said piece next to her queen further drawing out the match.

Charles grinned at that while he leaned back into his chair and gave the game board a cursory stare before speaking..

"Do you know what being a princess means daughter?"

Luluka paused a moment and contemplated his question while gently tapping her forefinger against her lip, eventually she met his gaze and smiled as she replied.

"It is a position of duty where one must do her best to serve and lead her people while never losing her pride. It means to take control when needed and to do her best to achieve her goals to protect her country and her lineage."

Charles stared at her a few moments before letting out a warm chuckle.

"That daughter, is what it means to be a _Britannian_ princess my dear. Do you know what it means across the rest of the world? For nearly all of recorded history?"

Luluka tilted her head to the side in silent question as her father continued, "To be a princess is to be a commodity. A delicate flower who pleases the courts with her demure persona so she may gain the best price to be sold off to the highest paying bidder. In all reality, nothing more than a bargaining chip to be tossed on the board to be used as a broodmare to breed the next generation of kings."

Moving his bishop he watched his now scowling daughter as she moved her king into a checkmate with his own, and he grinned.

"Do you know what makes a _Britannian_ princess different from all others?" He made the only move he could, and placed his king in the path of her queen, and his daughter nodded. She moved her piece and took his king, and then met his gaze evenly.

"We're conquerors."

Charles grinned with pride, "Precisely."

Luluka stared at the white king in her hand for several moments before placing it back on the board, "Thank you, father."

He shrugged lightly at that, "There is nothing to thank me for, I am after all simply informing you of the realities of your station."

She scoffed at that, "Surely, any other pearls of wisdom you would wish to share today?"

Charles grew quiet for a time before meeting her gaze evenly, "Yes, don't conquer the Chinese Federation."

Luluka blanched at that while raising a brow, "Pardon father? We're an expansionist totalitarian aristocracy, why wouldn't we wish to conquer a third of the world?"

The Emperor rolled his eyes as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "In truth if things were the way they had been twenty years ago, when the Dragon Emperor had been alive, I would never suggest such a thing. The man was ruthless, cunning, and could hold his liquor like no other, after he and his wife were assassinated though... It really is not his daughter's fault what has befallen her country, she was after all an infant when the High Eunuchs arranged for her parents to be murdered. Yet careless ambition does not imply competence, despite how highly the fools think of themselves."

Luluka let out a gasp as she leaned forward in surprise, "The _Eunuchs_ arranged the assassination?! HOW!?"

Charles shrugged, "No one took them seriously, least of all the Dragon Emperor's security detail, and the entire nation paid for it in the end."

Luluka was actually somewhat flummoxed by this revelation but managed to clear her head long enough to ask, "Why would that mean we should not conquer their nation though?"

Charles scoffed lightly, "Those idiot Eunuchs have run that once great country so far into the ground that turning the entire thing into an Area would be doing them a favor. The ecological damage alone is beyond staggering, why do you think they dumped so many resources into trying to conquer India? They needed the cheap labor and their technological prowess to pull them out of the hole they had dug themselves. Something they _might_ have considered before running dick first into enemy territory without doing proper reconnaissance."

That had been something that differed immensely between Lelouch's reality and Luluka's, rather then sitting on the fence until it was too late to help Rakshata had released her radiant wave radiation tech to the government before the Chinese could invade and had deployed massive shields and projectors on their borders.

The invasion had not ended well on China's part.

Luluka had to suppress a grin at that, most useful email she had ever sent out.

"Regardless those are the logistical reasons," Charles continued. "The more personal reason is that honestly after a bad day at the office so to speak, it is rather cathartic to have a paper tiger to push around. It tends to put things into perspective."

Luluka stared at her father for nearly thirty seconds with a dumbfounded look on her face, then she broke out laughing.

Charles just grinned in return as he began resetting the chess board, already planning to tell Bismarck to push his schedule back another hour.

After all, was it not a father's duty to spend time with his favorite daughter?

* * *

 **Omake: Life 8,450 Universe B2-Run 1(Part 1)**

Lelouch wandered down the streets of Tokyo lost in his thoughts, the boredom of his mundane life not really bothering him all that much since this was one of the few times he crossed paths with his fellow quasi-immortal who was now currently his girlfriend.

Harry James Potter, the Master of Death, a British Wizard from a far flung reality was currently Hikari Yamamoto, a very sexy half French teen that had been Lelouch's, or rather Light Yagami's best friend since childhood.

He enjoyed running into the slightly bent wizard every now and then, they were literally the only entities in the multiverse who understood what it was like to be constantly reborn and had formed a strong bond over their shared torture. They usually ended up as lovers simply due to the fact they could connect with each other in a way none other could, and thankfully they were opposite sexes this time around.

Last life they shared Lelouch had gotten a load of buckshot to the stomach when Harry's redneck father found out that his son was in a gay relationship.

That had been annoying, it took him nearly two minutes to bleed out but luckily he had managed to Geass the idiot into thinking he was a Yorkshire Terrier.

It was the little things in life that got you through it after all.

Still lost in thought he sensed something fall from the sky beside him, glancing down he raised an eyebrow as he observed a black notebook with the words 'DeathNote' scrawled across it. Both brows raising now he flipped it over and read the back.

 ** _The human whose name is written in this note shall die._**

 ** _This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name._**

 ** _Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._**

 ** _If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._**

 ** _If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._**

 ** _After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._**

Lelouch stared down at the book for a few seconds before grinning widely, "Holy shit Harry is going to fucking love this!"


	10. An Interlude: Anya's Introduction

**This was meant to be silly. An insomnia chapter to introduce a young character to the insanity that is Lelouch's life.**

* * *

Eight year old Anya Alstreim fidgeted uncomfortably as her sedan approached the Aires Villa and she couldn't help but feel nervous as they passed through the front gates.

After all, last time she had done this Empress Marianne had been murdered before she could even meet her, and she was now terrified she was some sort of bad luck charm and she would be the demise of said woman's daughters.

It was a stupid thought, she knew it was stupid, but she was a child, and being such, well, childish thoughts were rather easy to harbor.

That being said when her car stopped a tall man with a grim bearing opened her door while giving her a once over, his unimpressed visage was unmistakable.

"Lady Anya, I am Sir Jeremiah Gottwald and I shall be in charge of security while you are under her Highness Luluka vi Britannia's aegis, please follow me." Anya wanted to fold in on herself as she followed Jeremiah feeling beyond inadequate in the presence of the intense knight, eventually he brought her to an office containing a cluttered desk, a side table holding what looked to be a rather over worked coffee pot, and a very agitated girl.

Pacing back and forth, her cane tapping the ground as she screwed the wireless phone into the side of her head Princess Luluka seethed in rage as she quite politely destroyed the man on the other side of the line.

"So you are going to honestly sit there and tell me that the minerals I _paid for_ already are not going to be available for another month because you _sold them_ to another party?"

Luluka paused then laughed as she shook her head slowly, "Ok, let me make this simple for you, either I get what I paid for and it is delivered to Stadfeldt Industries in the next week or I involve my sister. Yes, Second Princess Cornellia li Britannia...yes alright, I understand that, but let me counter your argument. If at that point you don't give me what is _legally_ owed me I'll just ask daddy to take care of it."

There was an obvious pause as Luluka's demeanor tensed, her teeth grit together as actual fury burned through her beautiful violet eyes.

"Yes, I mean his Imperial Majesty the 98th Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia Charles zi Britannia. Imply I or my sister are bastards one more time and I will stop being polite and just have you and your entire family killed off and then deal with your successor. Daddy would approve, he does not take acts of blatant sedition well."

The wicked grin that followed the response could cut glass, "I'm glad we could work this problem out civilly, never let it happen again or you _will_ live to regret it."

Slamming the phone onto its charger Luluka let out a sharp angry growl as she turned to Anya which was soon followed with a resigned sigh, "I'm sorry you had to walk in on that little one."

Anya stammered, "I-it-its ok your highness, I'm-"

Luluka stepped forward, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her to her side. No one but her favorite aunt had done that in years and it immediately made Anya relax.

"It is _not_ ok, you are here to learn how to be a proper lady yet your first exposure to the courts was...well. The nastier bit. I'll make up for it, let me show you the central gardens, I'll introduce you to my sisters and my Knight of Honor, afterwords I'll arrange a proper luncheon for us. How does that sound little one?"

Anya could only nod in return as her pink ringlets swung about her face, Luluka just grinned down at her as she swept one of the strands behind her ear, "You are freaking adorable, ok follow me!"

Taking Anya's hand she drew her farther into the palace and into the gardens were there was...a full fledged dart gun and water balloon war taking place between several children and a handful of adults.

"NO ONE SHALL CONQUER MY TOWER!" A blonde girl yelled from the top of what looked to be a haphazardly put together tower consisting of lawn chairs and tables, while a pink haired girl pointed a parasol at her.

"You shall pay for your crimes, justice shall be swift! It shall be devastating, and it will be delicious!"

That's when avocados began flying through the air.

Anya turned her terrified gaze to Princess Luluka who's left eye twitched several times before she simply just shook her head, took Anya's hand, and then led her back into the building.

"Maybe...maybe I should teach you how to set a proper tea service first... Sometimes I can't believe I am related to most of these people..."

Luluka earned Anya's instant loyalty at that point.


	11. To Capitalism

For roughly thirty seconds it had slightly grated on Luluka's patience that her sisters, Milly, Suzaku, and whoever the hell else they had invited over had essentially staged a damn food fight war in her palace's central gardens.

 _Then_ she had realized this was all under Jeremiah and Sayoko's purview and blithely dragged her near catatonic ward away from the ensuing chaos completely content with this being someone else's problem.

She was a Princess, she could get away with such irresponsible actions without worry after all.

So after tutoring Anya for a couple of hours, followed with her giving a tour of her suite and the surrounding rooms Luluka soon left the young girl to her own devices to digest exactly what she had been dropped into.

The pinkette certainly had the Princess's sympathies in that regard, little help as they were.

Regardless she had a meeting to attend, thankfully both Lords Stadtfeld and Ashford were willing to meet her in her study so she didn't have to divert any security forces from whatever the hell Euphemia and Milly had kicked up to escort her off the premises.

Pinching the bridge of her nose while shaking her head slowly the weary royal entered said study and soon sat in her rather luxurious executive chair, finding the padded leather as comforting and decadent as ever. Placing her cane across the chairs arms she propped her elbows on it and rested her chin in her now bridged fingers as she patiently awaited her guests arrival.

Oddly enough she did not have anything to preoccupy her mind with while she waited, all her plans had gone into motion seamlessly as of late, and aside from her family being insane she had no worries to concern herself with.

It was strangely...vexing, not having a puzzle to unfurl. Maybe she should get a Rubik's Cube, or perhaps see if Tetris was a thing in this reality, she had never checked up on that before and Lelouch had always fucking loved Tetris.

She mentally paused a moment there.

Thoughts like that often worried her on the ongoing state of her sanity, thankfully though the arrival of her mother's former patron and her recently acquired ally diverted her attention from over examining her own psyche.

For the time being at least, she was not one to run away from her own faults after all.

Snapping up her cane Luluka hopped from her seat to step around her desk and curtsy before the two lords waiting before her.

"Lord Ruben Ashford, Lord Jonathon Stadtfeld, it is as always a pleasure to meet with you both."

The elder statesman bowed lowly while meeting the gaze of his granddaughter in all but blood with an amused smirk, "I am sure it is your highness and may I say you do your mother justice with your due diligence and focus."

Luluka met Ruben's gaze evenly for a moment before breaking out into a giggle, "What a pleasant way to describe one being a vindictive bitch with an ax to grind Lord Ashford. How are you doing my friend?"

The salt and pepper haired man shrugged while running his fingers through his beard as he replied in an evenly relaxed tone, "As well as I can be little one, I am after all getting up there in the years."

Luluka sighed at that, always so self depreciating and to this day she did not know if it was genuine or a veneer to make everyone underestimate him. There _was_ a reason she respected and yes, _loved_ the wily old man so much after all.

With that none answer floating through the air she turned to Lord Stadtfeld, "And you my Lord?"

He let out an amused snort and a slight shrug of his shoulder, "I am well your highness, Karen is chomping at the bit to join your study group and Nathan is doing all that is in his power to enter the Officer Academy much to my Lady wife's and my own worry. Aside from that everything is progressing as was planned."

The Princess nodded at that slowly as she retook her seat and began tapping her fingers together much like Mr. Burns while muttering "Excellent..."

Being a world traveler as Lelouch was sometimes gave him outlets to amuse himself that others did not understand and he took them where he could find them.

Turning her gaze back to the men before her she quickly continued on, "I arranged for the rare earth metals we ordered to be delivered on time but I had to ham up the situation by name dropping his Imperial Majesty to get the fool to fulfill his obligations."

Both men blanched at that and it was Jonathon that spoke up first, "Truly?"

Luluka grimaced as she nodded slowly, "I even went the spoiled little girl route and referred to my father as 'daddy' to get the fool to stop stymieing our order, the ass."

Lord Stadtfeld looked like he was chocking while Ruben straight out blanched as he coughed into his fist, eventually the Ashford Lord managed to get himself under control to meet Luluka's even gaze.

"Please never call him that in person dear, I just..."

She shuddered slightly while nodding, "I get it, way too many parallels between my mother and myself are being drawn already, lets not make things weirder. I was just playing up the familial connection because it benefited us and father would likely find it highly amusing that I was doing so. Trust me, it will never happen again unless expressly required."

Lord Stadtfeld pinched the bridge of his nose while nodding slowly, "Thank god for that at least. Alright so we have the minerals needed to begin producing the components necessary to upgrade the Glasgow's to the Mk II variants but have we gained the contract to manufacture them from the Crown yet?"

At this Ruben grinned and nodded, "Yes Princes Schneizel and Odysseus, along with Princess Cornelia have all approved the upgrades for the units and are tentatively calling it the Generation 4.5 Knightmare. They've ordered enough components to upgrade all currently active units and have cancelled all production of any frames that do not have our updates integrated into them."

Luluka grinned at that, "So what you're saying is through due diligence and technological superiority we've acquired control over the entirety of Knightmare Frame production in the Empire?"

Ruben's smile just screamed 'the cat got the canary' as he nodded in turn, "Just so, your highness."

Jonathon cackled a bit as he lifted his water glass to the sky to clink it against both Luluka's and Ruben's, "To capitalism my friends!"

Luluka giggled at that as she threw back her drink of seltzer water before wiping her mouth with her sleeve while grinning wickedly, "To capitalism indeed my friends. Now, to begin working on the next generation of frames..."


	12. Presents From A Proud Arms Dealer

**This chapter's idea was actually inspired by a "Motivational" picture Lily sent me that stated 'When they said you couldn't, you responded,** _ **"Well now I'm just doing it to make you mad."'**_

 _ **Also, large time jump, the kids are in their mid teens now simply because I don't have the patience to write them growing up and since I don't get paid for this...yeah**_

 _ **You get the idea, enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Pendragon, Duchy of Arizona, Empire of Britannia, 2016, May 3**

Princess Luluka vi Britannia strutted along the capital's premier shopping district's sidewalks like she owned them, which she practically did at this point, while being followed by her retinue and ever loyal knight.

Honestly, the only person Lelouch cared about in the group was Suzaku, the rest of the hangers-on could honestly go drown themselves in the nearest loo and she would not care in the slightest. Sadly, she was not that lucky and was thus forced into dealing with their presence, thankfully, she was not required to acknowledge their existence.

A moment after having that rather dark thought her mobile began to vibrate and Luluka raised a brow in contemplation after reading the message sent, so it was finally ready was it?

Ignoring the message for the moment she spoke in Japanese which Luluka was very well aware no one other than Suzaku could understand asking, _"Do you think we could find a pub where I could get white girl wasted and pretend I did not just spend my entire day shopping for shit I am never going to wear with a bunch of empty headed bimbos that I wish had ended up in their mother's stomachs rather then their wombs?"_

Suzaku snorted at that while shaking his head slowly, glancing over to her friend Luluka couldn't help but take in how well he had filled out over the years. Jade green eyes, tousled brown hair, wide shoulders, and a confidant air that made many a man wary and even more women swoon, he was the picture perfect definition of masculinity.

He was also a complete and utter jackass and her best friend, which was further proven by his reply.

 _"I've been with you when you were 'white girl wasted' Lulu, it wasn't pretty. Hilarious, yes, pretty, no. Also, ouch, brutal, surely they aren't that bad."_

Luluka pouted at that, " _Don't call me Shirley, and also fuck you."_

Suzaku grinned before replying, _"Not in public dear."_

Switching back to English she shot him a glare while muttering, "I hate you, you're aware of that yes?"

"Yup!" Suzaku chirped out clearly amused as they finally reached their limo. The trash, as Luluka thought of their retinue went to their own vehicles while she entered the car and only grimaced a little as she bent down to take her seat.

Suzaku sat across from her and shot her a worried look, "Is your leg acting up again Lulu?"

Ah, Lulu, only her sisters, Milly, and Suzaku dared call the second most powerful woman in Britannia that anymore, even in private.

Others would take it as a diminutive and childish moniker, to her, it was one of love and endearment and took it as such at the moment.

"It's only a pang Suzu, don't worry yourself about it..."

He looked worried, but leaned back into his seat before crossing his arms and nodding slowly, "All right then..."

There was a tense silence as she ordered the driver to take them to the Ashford Academy, soon the limo began moving and eventually Luluka let out a tired sigh, "I am really ok Suzu, you don't need to worry about me."

He met her gaze evenly while his eyes narrowed in a menacing manner, "I always worry about you Lulu."

Sighing again she shuffled over to his seat and landed beside him while resting her head on his shoulder, "How am I ever going to get you to relax love?"

His fingers twitched a moment before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "When all our enemies are dead hon...when there is nothing left to threaten you..."

Luluka sighed at that, "So never then?"

Suzaku smirked lightly while shaking his head, "Never say never, just not today. Maybe tomorrow?"

They were silent for a time before she finally responded, "I can deal with tomorrow I suppose..." As the limo came to a stop she brushed her lips against his, which drew forth a wan smile as he whispered a reply.

"And I can deal with a kiss to build a dream on..."

The pair made their way into the Ashford Academy testing facilities and after going through all the checkpoints they found themselves standing before a stark white frame trimmed in gold.

"What...what is that," Suzaku asked with wide eyes, a moment later the couple turned towards the sound of giggling and focused on the blonde woman approaching them.

"That my dear Sir Kururugi is the Z-01 Lancelot, and you're his new test pilot!"

Suzaku froze in confusion as he focused on the blonde, "Milly, what?"

Shifting about uncomfortably for a moment Luluka eventually muttered, "I had it built for you... to... you know... keep you safe... I just found out it was completed actually, what that text was about, I...I hope you like it?"

Luluka met Suzaku's gaze evenly a moment before pulled her close and hugged her, "You are such a sap you know that?"

She snorted, "You're one to talk. Take him for a spin, enjoy yourself, you deserve it after putting up with today."

He let her go while cocking his head to the side, "What about you?"

She grinned at that while waving him off, "I'm perfectly content with knowing my Knight is getting some well deserved down time. Now go forth, and blow shit up in the name of science, your Princess demands it!"

Suzaku shook a moment before he broke out laughing, he leaned down and kissed her before turning towards his new stead while muttering, "Yes, your highness."

As the Lancelot rolled out into the testing grounds below her Luluka couldn't help but think of the moment when Suzaku had made things...weird...

They had been fourteen, sitting at her dining room table going over reports from her various investments when he had dropped the papers in his hands and turned to face her evenly.

 _"Lulu, I think I'm falling in love with you and I don't know what to do about it." Lelouch had frozen not knowing what to say to this and thus only managed a simple response._

 _"Oh? What would you do about it, if given free reign to do so?"_

 _Suzaku had taken in a deep breath before nodding slowly, "I would wish to ask permission to kiss you."_

 _Bemused Luluka nodded, "Well, consider the permission granted."_

 _They kissed._

 _They both blushed and eventually Suzaku spoke again, "Permission to become your boyfriend, your highness?"_

 _She leaned in and kissed him again, "Permission granted."_

Watching the Lancelot tear through the training grounds Luluka rested her elbow on the balcony while dropping her chin into her palm and couldn't help thinking, "What have I gotten us into this time Suzu?"

She couldn't help grinning at that, whatever happened next, it would be interesting at the very least.

* * *

 **Yes Suzu/Lulu is a thing, and the Lancelot was developed a year early, chaos will of course follow, mwahahahaha!**


End file.
